Algo más
by nekomishii5
Summary: El destino separó a los rubios, sera capaz de unirlos para...siempre. Helga decidió irse a Inglaterra y al regresar se encontrara con la persona que creía que jamás volvería a ver...
1. Chapter 1

el destino separo a los dos rubios, sera capaz de unirlos para...siempre..Helga decidió irse a Inglaterra y al regresar se encontrara con la persona que creía que jamás volvería a ver. Algo más...


	2. La despedida1

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Helga fue rechazada por Arnold y él había decidido quedarse en San Lorenzo con sus padres. Todos los chicos de la pandilla tenían ya 12 años y estaban en secundaria, se estaban alistando no querían llegar tarde a la inauguración; no se vería bien que los nuevos estudiantes llegaran tarde.

Helga en estos dos últimos años había cambiado un poco su forma de vestir, la cual consistía en unos jeans rasgados negros, unos combers negros con filos fucsias y una blusa manga larga rosa con un corazón negro... Al llegar al instituto se fueron saludando y formando a su respectiva fila excepto los nuevos ya que no sabían cuáles serían sus nuevos compañeros y en que aula les tocaría...

\- Buenos días jóvenes, para los que no me conocen yo soy la directora, mi nombre es Emily Johnson, espero que tanto los nuevos alumnos como los que ya están aquí desde años anteriores se lleven bien y no halla problema alguno... le daremos la bienvenida a los alumnos transferidos y a los alumnos que eligieron estudiar en nuestro instituto (todos aplaudieron) bueno con esto concluimos pueden irse a sus aulas y si se preguntan en que aula les toca por el pasillo hay un cartel, espero que se diviertan buscando- dijo sarcásticamente- pueden retirarse...

0

0

-Ah! no encuentro por ningún lado mi nombre, pero que lío, en que estaba pensando la directora, jay que pereza- Harold!- Aaa! hola Rhonda- Que tal ya encontraste tu nombre- No, no lo encuentro por ningún lado; esto es un lío!- Jajaja, si quieres te ayudo; y de paso busco el mío- Gracias- De nada... (algunos minutos después)- Hola chicos, qué hacen?- Hola Phoebe, estamos buscando nuestros nombres; pero no los encontramos- Si gustan les puedo ayudar- Enserio- gritó Harold- Cla-claro porque no- Gracias Phoeb's nos quitarías un gran peso de encima- Bueno, a empezar a ver, Harold, Harold; bingo ya te encontré- Y, en qué aula me toca?- Te toca en el aula 1-4 "A "déjame ver si te toca con alguno de los chicos, si te toca con 4- Y con quiénes- Con Sid, Nagine, Eugene y con...Rhonda-Vaya al parecer nos tocó juntos - Si jaja- Muchas gracias Phoebe, no lo podíamos a ver logrado sin tu ayuda, nos vemos al rato- Si, muchas gracias..-Ven, vamos Harold chao- Chao...qué raro no encuentro a Helga por ningún lado...

0

0

Eran las 7:00 am cuando cierta rubia se despertó debido a qué había escuchado un ruido en la sala y como no había nadie más que ella fue a investigar de que o quien se trataba y no era nada más ni nada menos que Olga...- Qué-qué haces aquí- A que te di un buen susto- Pues te equivocas no estoy para nada asustada- Aa! qué pena- la verdad es que si, si la había asustado y mucho- Bueno y que quieres- Pues vine a verte- con una enorme sonrisa- recuerdas que dijiste que querías ir conmigo a Inglaterra, cuando estuvieras en secundaria...- Pues, no, no lo recuerdo..-un minuto de silencio- Ehh! no me digas que ya te olvidaste hermanita bebé... si apenas lo dijiste hace 3 meses...- Ya, ya lo recuerdo; pero es que ahora ya no quiero...- Lo siento hermanita, pero tendrás que ir te guste o no- Pero, por qué!- Pues veras...

Flash back

\- Buenos días, que se le ofrece señorita- Buenos días, yo estoy aquí pues porque... Tengo una plática con la señora Pattison- Y está reservada?- Qué- Si la reunión está reservada?- Claro, hace unos días la reserve- Bueno, su nombre es...-Olga, Olga Pataki- Bueno señorita Pataki su plática a las 10:30 am verdad?- Emm...si - Pues, se pospuso hasta las 11:00 am - Claro, disculpe pero qué hora es?- Son las 10:50, faltan 10 minutos para que llegue la señora Pattison; si gusta puede esperarla- Claro, gracias...(pasaron 8 minutos, parecía una eternidad y al fin. Llego la señora Pattison)- Señorita Olga, la señora Pattison la espera en su oficina...-Con permiso- Adelante, buenos días señorita Pataki- Buenos días señora Pattison- Señorita Pataki, usted envió una solicitud a nuestro instituto- Si, bueno la verdad la que va a estudiar será mi hermanita... hace meses atrás me pidió traerla aquí a Inglaterra y opté por inscribirla en este instituto- Muy buena elección señorita Pataki- Gracias- Bueno, así que su hermana estudiara aquí, verdad?- Pues si- Muchas felicidades, su solicitud ha sido aceptada; así que vaya donde su hermana y empiecen a empacar- Muchísimas gracias señora Pattison- Bueno eso era todo, si quiere más información; abajo se encuentra mi secretaria y si se pregunta por el uniforme a mi secretaria pregúntele, dicho esto me retiro- Muchas gracias señora Pattison, hasta luego...

Fin flash back

\- Bueno, creo que ya no se puede hacer nada...pero…podríamos irnos mañana, es que me quiero despedir de mis amigos y además las clases comienzan en una semana en Inglaterra no?- Bueno, es un trato; pero qué tal si vas por un rato a clases y disfrutas por última vez de la ciudad...- Gracias, regresare temprano- corrió a su habitación, se vistió y salió de la casa... quería disfrutar por última vez con sus amigos y de Hillwood; no desperdiciaría ningún minuto...

0

0

Helga salió de su casa a las 8:00 am; pero se entretuvo en el camino observando cada detalle de la ciudad, cada sitio le recordaba a cierto niño con cabeza de balón- sonrió plácidamente- al ver la hora ya eran las 9:30- Pero que demo...criminal! llegare tarde a clases- no le importaba la inauguración, ya que en cierto modo la aburría, corrió lo más rápido posible, pero llego un poco tarde al decir verdad demasiado tarde; llegó a las 11:00 am..

-Bu-buenos días, pu-puedo pasar (estaba exhausta tener que correr por casi dos horas no es muy lindo que digamos)…Los chicos la vieron extrañados y empezaron a reírse, lo cual hizo que la rubia se enojara- De que se ríen niñitas, acoso ven a algún payaso…- Bueno, Helga es que estamos en recreo- le susurro Phoebe a su amiga la cual estaba quedando en ridículo…

\- Por cierto Helga, por qué llegaste tarde?- Es que yo…veras ven conmigo- la jaló a la azotea y le contó todo; que se iba a Inglaterra y no sabría cuando regresaría o si tal vez no volvería a Hillwood- Entiendo, espero que te vaya bien y que me envíes postales- Claro, te enviare todo lo que pueda; pero tú no te salvas jajaja- ambas chicas sonrieron por el comentario de la rubia…

0

0

Pasaron las horas, todos estaban aburridos- ring ring ring- Al fin nos vamos- grito como loco Harold- Esperen jóvenes para mañana quiero que consulten sobre el texto de la pág.10, pueden retirarse, que tengan linda tarde…- Que mal nos dejaron deberes y yo que quería pasármela jugando- Hay Harold tu nunca cambias jaja- Nos vamos- Claro, espérame voy a mi casillero- No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo; te espero en la entrada- Ya regreso…

Al salir del instituto Helga y Phoebe se dirigieron al centro comercial, compraron todo lo que pudieron…entre esas ropas la que más destacaba era un hermoso vestido negro con bordes fucsias le quedaba perfecto a la rubia y a la pelinegra el que más destacaba era un vestido con tirantes finos color azul y el cual tenía incluido un cinturón negro, simplemente era hermoso… pareciera como que si los hubieran hecho exactamente para ellas, estaba a la medida de cada una y lucían muy lindas al usarlo…

Faltaban pocas horas para que anocheciera, decidieron ir por un helado y conversaron sobre las cosas que hacían cuando eran apenas unos niños de 9 años; sus travesuras y aventuras al recordar esos viejos tiempos ambas sonrieron, hasta que Phoebe hizo una pregunta, la cual hizo sentir a la rubia muy incómoda- Helga emm…como lo explico… tu extrañaras a Arnold, todavía sientes algo por él- Bueno Phoebe yo-yo- No tienes que responder si no quieres- Ja, bueno nos vamos ya son las 7:00 pm- Claro vamos- Helga pago la cuenta y se dirigieron a la residencia Pataki.

Bueno Helga yo ya me…Olga abrió la puerta, las chicas estaban charlando en los escalones…- Hola chicas llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena- Hola Olga, pero yo ya me iba- Phoeb's entra, yo te llevare a tu casa y así podremos charlar y de paso hacer las cartas- Y también le ayudarías a empacar- Entras- Claro, pero mejor llamo a casa para quedarme a dormir- Perfecto, yo te presto ropa- OK… hola papá…si, bueno es que yo…no están en casa- mirando a la rubia- sí, bueno yo me quedare en la casa de Helga, yo también los amo chaooo…- Ya entremos- ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia, se pusieron a empacar y a conversar mientras que Olga terminaba de acomodar la mesa- Y las cartas- Eh! se me había olvidado por completo- Que tal si le pedimos a Olga que nos ayude- Buena idea Phoeb's- Chicas, ya bajen la cena esta lista- A comer- grito Helga causando la risa de su amiga pelinegra…

-Pod ciertop Helga- Oye podrías hablar sin la boca llena- Lo sientof, lo siento jeje- Que me ibas a decir- Donde están- Hablas de Bob y Miriam- Si- Pues se fueron a una conferencia muy importante- Aaa! Ya veo y cuando regresan- Y yo que sé, por qué mejor no los llamas- Es que no tengo batería- Y trajiste al menos tu cargador- Pues se me olvido- Aaaa! Dios toma te presto el mío; por cierto les dijiste que me llevaras a Inglaterra o también se te olvido….- Pues sería mentira si te digo que si les dije- Osea que se te olvido- Si, jaja pero ya mismo los llamo- Por si acaso Olga si tendrás saldo, verdad?- Creo que no- jajajaja todas se rieron- Me prestarías una llamada- Claro porque no, pero si te sabes el número telefónico?- Si, si me lo sé- jaja Hasta que al fin sabes algo jaja- Que mala eres hermanita bebé…

0

0

-Ya terminaste Olga apresúrate, no tenemos toda la noche- Ya no más salgo- Siempre dice lo mismo, hasta que sale después de una o dos horas- le susurro a su amiga la cual ya se había duchado- Es una mentirosa, no le creas nada de lo que dice- Hasta que al fin! Con su permiso señorita dama del baño- jajaja- Que mala eres, puede pasar señorita doncella de la escoba- jajaja- Oye, de la escoba seria Phoebe- Ja, y yo porque; si yo soy de la escoba tú eres del basurero- todas se miraron y empezaron a reírse- Bueno ya basta de chistes con su permiso dama del baño real- Adelante, puede pasar doncella del basurero- Gracias, nos veremos después dama de la escoba…-Si nos veremos en un rato, hasta luego- jajajajaja…

Después de ducharse, Helga fue a su habitación y se vistió su ropa consistía en una blusa con tirantes rosa y un short morado, la ropa que usaba Phoebe era un vestido azul con tirantes y lazos blancos; el cual se le había quedado en la casa de la rubia días atrás en una pijamada por otra parte Olga usaba una blusa blanca y unos pantalones color rosa pálido….Se acomodaron para en el sofá, ya que verían películas; cada una con sus palomitas y refrescos- O-oye Helga qué es eso?- Tengo miedo, hermanita bebé dónde estás?- por atrás de ellas apareció una sombra de una mujer con el cabello en la cara- Helga si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto- Helga, dónde te metiste, Helga?!- BUU- Aah!- Helga! No me asustes así!- Lo siento, jajajaja debieron haber visto sus caras jajaja- Hermanita bebé sniff sniff me-me asustaste- Olga no llores, no es para tanto…A mitad de la segunda película Olga y Phoebe se quedaron dormidas mientras que Helga apagó la tv y subió hacia su habitación a contemplar una vez más la hermosa luna, minutos después guardo un cuaderno rosa y su libreta que también era rosa y una foto de su amado…

Bajo para despertar a su amiga la cual dormía plácidamente, así que optó por no despertarla; se veía que soñaba con cierta personita que ya sabemos quien es…subió otra vez a su habitación a ver unas cobijas, reviso si no se le quedaba algo y se acordó de las cartas, así que simplemente decidió que sería mejor enviarles un e-mail…bajo y arropó a su amiga y a su hermana se acostó en el piso y se fue quedando dormida…


End file.
